


The Green-Eyed Peggy Carter

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel both get their drink. With some unexpected results...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Peggy Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a simple drabble, but then it evolved into this. Whoops.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Aslo, unbetaed.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

“Oh, bugger it.”

Peggy threw the pen down at the desk, suppressing a groan. It took her nearly two hours of slogging through paperwork regarding the latest case, and yet she made no progress whatsoever. She lowered herself so that her forehead touched the hard wood of the desk, groaning quietly.

“Peg?” she heard a voice drift into the room, followed by the sound of a crutch clicking on the floor. She lifted her head to see Daniel leaning on the frame of the door to his office. “Everything fine?”

“Not really,” she answered “I’m stuck with Jack’s case and I don’t think I can do much more good tonight.” She ended the sentence with a loud sigh, venting out her frustration.

Daniels looked at her intently for a moment before straightening his posture.

“I think I know what to do.” he said, noting how Peggy’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “We should go out. Together.”

“What?” Peggy asked, dumbfounded.

“You heard me,” Daniel replied, a smirk growing larger on his face. “As you said yourself you won’t be getting anything done tonight. And I can bet just sitting here will get you bored. Besides,” he moved closer, bracing his hand at the desk. “we didn’t really have that drink, did we?”

Peggy closed her eyes as she thought about what was just said. There was truth to those statements - after the makeout session in the office, Jack’s shooting threw a rather big spanner in their works in the relationship department. After that, they had to resort to stolen touches and kisses when nobody looked as they went on a frantic search that still didn’t turn up anything new. Because of that, they never really had time for themselves, engrossed in the work and too tired after it for anything else than sleep.

And Daniel was right, they still didn’t have that drink.

“You know what?” Peggy asked, opening her eyes and looking directly at Daniel. “You’re right. Where should we go?”

“I know a place.” he replied, smiling.

* * *

The “place” turned out to be a small bar just a few steps away from the SSR office. Peggy remembered Rose recommending it to her a long time ago, but she didn’t really find enough free time (not with the Isodyne case, anyway) nor good enough company for her liking.

They found a small table in the corner quickly, as Peggy stayed back to grab the drinks - a tumbler of neat whisky for both of them. She put the glasses on the table as she sat down, a shy smile decorating her cherry-red lips.

“To what shall we drink then?” she asked, twirling the glass in her hand.

“I guess a toast ‘to us’ would be too cliche, wouldn’t it?” Daniel asked, eyeing the glass.

“Actually, I don’t think so.” Peggy replied, raising her drink slightly. “To us.”

“To us.” Daniel repeated, clicking the glasses together and taking a small sip. Peggy repeated the action, setting the drink down on the table.

“You know, I’ve always waited for you to invite me again.” Peggy said, tilting her head to look at Daniel’s face better, watching as his eyebrows rose.

“Really?” he replied, his voice betraying his surprise. “I thought… uh..”

“What?” Peggy pressed on.

“I thought you were giving me a cold shoulder,” Daniel said, finally being able to articulate what he was feeling. “at the time, someone said to me that ‘no girl is going to trade a red-white-and-blue shield for an aluminum crutch… it’s not a thing you can shake off lightly, you know.” he finished, lowering his head.

Then, he saw Peggy’s hand clasp his own. The memories of the conversation in the surveillance van flooded back in as he turned his, allowing for their fingers to twine together. He then lifted his head, ready to look at Peggy again. Her lips were pulled in a tight line, her eyes burning with tranquil fury as she squished his hand harder.

“Who?” she asked, her voice icy.

Daniel took a deep breath, although deep inside he felt laughter bubbling up.

“Krzeminski. In New York.” he answered, watching as Peggy’s shoulders slumped and her features relaxed.

“I know you shouldn’t speak ill of the dead,” Peggy said, taking another sip of her drink. “But the more I hear of him the more of a wanker he turns out to be. Unbelievable.”

Daniel stayed silent, still watching her every move. Peggy noticed that, grasping his hand again.

“Daniel, you never were and you will never be a consolation prize,” she said, a wave of feelings crashing over her. “I loved Steve, yes. But after Leviathan I understood that I can’t keep clinging to what will never be. I let him go. I think he wouldn’t have wanted me to grieve forever.”

Daniel’s lips twitched slightly. He remembered that time when he found her in the file room, staring longingly into the photo of Steve Rogers. However, hearing those words from Peggy herself suddenly made him feel more relaxed and more confident.

“Also, I really had to meet a friend then. I got kicked out from the Griffith and had to live in Howard’s penthouse. I needed to get my things.”

Daniel chuckled at that.

“Damn, I was hopeless, wasn’t I?” he said, taking a sip himself.

Peggy chuckled herself in return.

“We can’t all be flawless, can we?” she asked, her lips quirking into a smile, as she released his hand.

* * *

The rest of the evening moved quickly. Peggy was enjoying herself far too much, indulging in the stories of Daniel’s childhood and her own. However, after a while, the few cups of coffee she had at the office suddenly came back to her.

“Sorry, Daniel,” she said, apologetic. “but I have to use the loo. Besides, it’s getting late, isn’t it.”

“Sure, go. I’ll pay for the drinks and wait for you.” he replied, sliding the chair back as Peggy moved to the bathroom.

As she looked in the mirror after washing her hands, a warm wave moved in her belly, swirling violently, like the butterflies she last felt when she snogged Daniel senseless in his office chair that faithful morning. She gripped the sink, smiling, thinking of how much she loved him. She took a breath, noting a faint blush coloring her cheeks as she exited the room, back into the main hall of the establishment. Her eyes moved to the bar, spotting Daniel standing near it, waiting for the bartender to come up. Then, a woman slid into as stool in front of him, her eyes raking over Daniel like he was a prize waiting to be collected. A wave of sudden, inexplicable anger washed over Peggy. She wanted to move in and whisk him away, but she remained rooted in the spot, anger bubbling in her veins. She watched as the woman cocked her head, a smirk decorating her face and moved her hand to Daniel’s arm, smoothing the sleeve of his jacket with her fingers before moving it back to the bartop. At that she started moving, slowly at first but picking up speed. When she got closer the woman’s mouth opened and Peggy heard what she spoke.

“You do seem awfully lonely, sweetie.”

At that, Peggy’s blood boiled even hotter.

“Daniel, I do think it’s time for us to leave.” she spoke, her tone measured as she pulled him out of the chair, her arm possessively wrapped around his own. They strolled out of the bar as Peggy turned into an alley right next to it, Daniel in tow.

“Peggy, wait, what happ…” Daniel tried to ask her before she spun him to face her, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in, letting her lips crash into his. The sudden force made Daniel stumble as his back hit the wall, Peggy’s lips and tongue continuing her assault. His crutch landed on the sidewalk as his hands grabbed her by the back and shoulders, her hand cupping his cheeks and moving to fist in his hair. He felt her tongue moved against his and moaned, his hips bucking. They parted, gasping for air as Daniel looked into Peggy’s eyes.

“Peggy, what happened?”

“That lady at the bar was getting… handsy. And maybe I thought you needed a small reminder of who you love.” she said, her lips moving to his neck as she kissed him hard there, leaving a red imprint as she looked back at him. He eyed her for a second before erupting into laughter.

“Wait a second, were you jealous?” he asked, not quite believing what just happened. Peggy’s expression morphed into a pout as she looked down. Then, she felt his hand raising her chin to look at him.

“Peggy…” he started, before sighing and continuing again. “ I wasn’t even listening to what she was saying. Why would I when I knew the woman of my dreams was standing right around the corner?”

Peggy looked back at him, her expression sheepish. Daniel then closed the distance again, kissing her softly and slowly.

“I love you, Peggy Carter.” he whispered, his eyes glistening.

“And I love you too, Daniel Sousa.” she replied, pecking him on the lips again.

“Would you mind if I… went home with you?” she asked then, a crimson blush overtaking her cheeks.

“If a dame asks…” Daniel replied, blushing like a beetroot himself. Peggy quickly picked up the crutch and gave it back to him, a besotted smile firmly placed on her lips. They moved out of the alley, noting their slight disheveledness, but too engrossed in each other to care.

* * *

The cab ride didn’t take too long, and soon they stood side by side on the front porch of Daniel’s house, the man digging in his pockets to find the keys. The doors opened soon enough, with Peggy moving in first. She cast a look around, noting the sparse, simple decor and spying a comfortable couch just to her right.

“Daniel,” she spoke, as Daniel closed the door. “would you like to sit down? You must be tired.”

He looked at her, smiling slightly, before he nodded. He slouched down on the couch, resting the crutch against the side. Even before he was finished Peggy climbed up his lap, straddling him as she kissed his chin. He changed the angle slightly and their lips locked, slow and tender at first, but growing more heated with each passing moment. Their hands roamed their bodies as Peggy squirmed in his lap, her fingers quickly unbuttoning his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. Daniel broke the kiss then, gasping for air.

“Here?” he asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse as Peggy’s fingers moved to his shirt buttons, unbuttoning them one by one.

She offered him a coy smile in return before she kissed him again, his shirt undone. Her hands found their way under his undershirt, nails scraping against his chest. She felt his lips on her neck and sighed, feeling the zipper of her dress lowering and lowering until it reached the bottom. She stood up and shrugged the garment off, inciting a groan spilling from Daniel’s lips as she nestled himself in his lap again.

“God, Peggy.” he said, his hands ghosting over her curves, mindful of her scars. “You’re so beautiful.”

He punctuated that with a kiss and a suckle to her collarbone, making her moan and buck her hips. Her hands moved to push the shirt off his chest, the undershirt following closely just a moment later. They kissed again, hurried and desperate, breaking apart only for Peggy to unclasp the brassiere and throw it behind her, not even looking where it landed. She smiled shyly as she watched Daniel’s reaction, his eyes wide and his lips forming a perfect “O”. His hands, resting on her hips, move upwards, cupping her breasts as he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Fuck.” he cursed as his lips descended on the soft skin, kissing and nipping, in tune to Peggy’s sighs of pleasure. His right hand moved down, pushing the fabric of the panties to the side as his fingers drifted right where she needed him. He pushed two fingers into her warmth as he managed to capture her right nipple with his lips at the same time.

“Oh God, Daniel!” Peggy moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders. He smiled against her skin as he moved his hand, stroking and pushing at the same time, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Peggy was restless too, her hips moving against his hand, her lips warm on his neck. He continued his movements, spurred on by the reaction, speeding up to match her pace. Then, just as he pressed harder on the bundle of nerves he heard it.

“Yes, Daniel!”

She collapsed against him, panting, as he felt her pulse around his fingers. He stilled his movements, letting his other hand caress her back as she came down from her high, his lips busy with kissing her cheeks and jaw. A few moments later, she was kissing him again, hard, her fingers unbuckling the belt on his trousers. Then, it all happened quickly - she pulled both the trousers and the boxers down, as well as her own panties, moving off him for a moment before straddling him again, grasping his hardness in her hand and pushing it inside her. They both moaned as they connected, a gasp leaving Peggy’s lips as she took him in fully.

“Peg…” he spoke, his voice tight and strained. “... I won’t last.”

“Me… me too..” she replied, feeling her walls pulsing as she started moving, immediately setting a fast rhythm. Daniel followed suit, moving in sync with her, his gasps quickly turning into grunts. She lowered her head to kiss him, his mouth swallowing her moans as pleasure mounted, the sound of their bodies colliding filling the room. She tethered on the edge, close but not quite there when she felt Daniel’s fingers touch her in that spot again. It only took one stroke and she was coming, crying out his name as she collapsed against him again. Through the haze of her pleasure she heard a loud groan, vaguely sounding as her name as she felt him pulse inside her, warmth filling her as she sighed, nipping his ear . They stayed like this for a moment, listening to their breaths and heartbeats, before Peggy maneuvered herself off his hips to rest at his side. Daniel then stretched out a blanket them both, before kissing her again, both of them smiling fully at each other when they broke apart.

“How do you feel?” Daniel asked, stroking her hair absentmindedly,

“Perfect.” she replied, snuggling herself closer to him.

“Good.” Daniel whispered back, his hands moving to unbuckle the prosthetic. When he was done he laid it down on the floor, stretching himself on the couch and pulling Peggy on top of him. She chuckled as he pulled her into another kiss, letting her use his chest as a big pillow. Just before he fell asleep he heard Peggy whisper.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” he replied as he drifted off, a satisfied smile decorating his lips.


End file.
